familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
March 28
Events * 37 - Roman Emperor Caligula accepts the titles of the Principate, entitled to him by the Senate. * 193 - Roman Emperor Pertinax is assassinated by Praetorian Guards, who then sell the throne in an auction to Didius Julianus. * 364 - Roman Emperor Valentinian I appoints his brother Flavius Valens co-emperor. * 845 - Paris is sacked by Viking raiders, probably under Ragnar Lodbrok, who collects a huge ransom in exchange for leaving. *1776 - Juan Bautista de Anza finds the site for the Presidio of San Francisco. *1794 - Allies under the prince of Coburg defeated French forces at Le Cateau. *1795 - Partitions of Poland: The Duchy of Courland, a northern fief of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth, ceases to exist and becomes part of Imperial Russia. *1802 - Heinrich Wilhelm Matthäus Olbers discovers 2 Pallas, the second asteroid known to man. *1809 - Peninsular War: In the Battle of Medelin France defeats Spain. *1834 - The United States Senate censures President Andrew Jackson for his actions in defunding the Second Bank of the United States. *1854 - Crimean War: France and Britain declare war on Russia. *1860 - First Taranaki War: The Battle of Waireka begins. *1862 - American Civil War: Battle of Glorieta Pass - In New Mexico, Union forces succeed in stopping the Confederate invasion of New Mexico territory. The battle began on March 26. *1871 - The Paris Commune is formally established in Paris. *1910 - Henri Fabre becomes the first person to fly a seaplane after taking off from a water runway near Martigues, France. *1913 - Guatemala becomes a signatory to the Buenos Aires copyright treaty. *1920 - Palm Sunday tornado outbreak of 1920 affects the Great Lakes region and Deep South states. *1930 - Constantinople and Angora change their names to Istanbul and Ankara. *1939 - Spanish Civil War: Generalissimo Francisco Franco conquers Madrid. *1940 - The exhibition center to host the Thessaloniki International Trade Fair starts being built. *1941 - World War II: Battle of Cape Matapan - In the Mediterranean Sea, British Admiral Andrew Browne Cunningham leads the Royal Navy in the destruction of three major Italian battleships and two destroyers. *1942 - World War II: In occupied France, British naval forces raid the German-occupied port of St. Nazaire. *1946 - Cold War: The United States State Department releases the Acheson-Lilienthal Report, outlining a plan for the international control of nuclear power. *1969 - Greek poet and Nobel Prize laureate Giorgos Seferis makes a famous statement on the BBC World Service opposing the junta in Greece. *1978 - US Supreme Court hands down 5-3 decision in Stump v. Sparkman, 435 U.S. 349, a controversial case involving involuntary sterilization and judicial immunity. *1979 - In Pennsylvania, a pump in the reactor cooling system fails in the Three Mile Island accident, resulting in the evaporation of some contaminated water causing a nuclear meltdown. * 1979 - British Prime Minister James Callaghan, is defeated by one vote in a Motion of No Confidence. This results in Parliament being dissolved in order to make way for a forthcoming General Election. *1990 - President George H. W. Bush posthumously awards Jesse Owens the Congressional Gold Medal. *1994 - In South Africa, Zulus and African National Congress supporters battle in central Johannesburg, resulting in 18 deaths. *2000 - A Murray County, school bus gets hit by a CSX freight train (3 children die from this accident). *2003 - In a "friendly fire" incident, two A-10 Thunderbolt II attack aircraft from the United States Idaho Air National Guard's 190th Fighter Squadron attacked British tanks participating in the 2003 invasion of Iraq, killing British soldier Matty Hull. *2005 - The 2005 Sumatran earthquake rocks Indonesia, and at magnitude 8.7 is the second strongest earthquake since 1960. *2006 - At least 1 million union members, students and unemployed take to the streets in France in protest at the government's proposed First Employment Contract law. Births *1472 - Fra Bartolommeo, Italian artist (d. 1517) *1515 - Saint Teresa of Avila, Spanish Carmelite nun (d. 1582) *1522 - Albert the Warlike, Prince of Bayreuth (d. 1557) *1569 - Ranuccio I Farnese (d. 1622) *1592 - Comenius, Czech bishop (d. 1670) *1599 - Witte Corneliszoon de With, Dutch naval officer (d. 1658) *1609 - King Frederick III of Denmark (d. 1670) *1613 - Xiaozhuangwen Grand Empress Dowager, Empress of Manchu (d. 1688) *1652 - Samuel Sewall, American magistrate (d. 1730) *1725 - Andrew Kippis, English clergyman and biographer (d. 1795) *1750 - Francisco de Miranda, Venezuelan revolutionary (d. 1816) *1760 - Thomas Clarkson, British abolitionist (d. 1846) *1773 - Henri Gratien, French general (d. 1844) *1793 - Henry Schoolcraft, American geographer and geologist (d. 1864) *1795 - Georg Heinrich Pertz, German historian (d. 1876) *1806 - Thomas Hare, English barrister (d. 1891) *1815 - Arsène Houssaye, French novelist (d. 1896) *1818 - Wade Hampton III, American soldier and politician (d. 1902) *1819 - Sir Joseph Bazalgette, English civil engineer (d. 1891) *1836 - Frederick Pabst, American brewer (d. 1904) *1840 - Emin Pasha, Equatorian politician (d. 1892) *1842 - William Harvey Carney, American Civil War officier (d. 1908) *1849 - James Darmesteter, French author and antiquarian (d. 1894) *1851 - Bernardino Machado, Portuguese politician (d. 1944) *1862 - Aristide Briand, French politician, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1932) *1866 - Jimmy Ross, Scottish footballer (d. 1902) *1868 - Maxim Gorky, Russian author (d. 1936) *1871 - Willem Mengelberg, Dutch conductor (d. 1951) *1890 - Paul Whiteman, American bandleader (d. 1967) *1892 - Corneille Heymans, Belgian physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1968) * 1892 - Tom Maguire, Irish republican (d. 1993) *1893 - Spyros Skouras, Greek-born American movie executive (d. 1971) *1895 - Spencer W. Kimball, American religious leader (d. 1985) *1897 - Sepp Herberger, German football coach (d. 1977) *1899 - Harold B. Lee, American religious leader (d. 1973) * 1899 - August Anheuser Busch, brewing magnate and American baseball executive (d. 1989) * 1899 - Ernst Lindemann, German naval officer (d. 1941) * 1899 - Buck Shaw, American football coach (d. 1977) *1900 - Edward Wagenknecht, American literary critic (d. 2004) *1902 - Dame Flora Robson, English actress (d. 1984) * 1902 - Jaromír Vejvoda, Czech composer (d. 1988) *1903 - Rudolf Serkin, Austrian pianist (d. 1991) * 1903 - Charles Starrett, American actor (d. 1986) *1905 - Marlin Perkins, American naturalist and television host (d. 1986) * 1905 - Pandro S. Berman, American film producer (d. 1996) *1907 - "Swifty" Lazar, American talent agent (d. 1993) *1909 - Nelson Algren, American writer (d. 1981) *1910 - Frederick Baldwin Adams, American Librarian (d. 2001) * 1910 - Jimmie Dodd, American actor (d. 1964) * 1910 - Queen Ingrid of Denmark (d. 2000) *1911 - J. L. Austin, British philosopher of language (d. 1960) *1912 - A. Bertram Chandler Australian author (d. 1984) * 1912 - Marina Raskova, Russian navigator (d. 1943) *1914 - Edward Anhalt, American screenwriter (d. 2000) * 1914 - Bohumil Hrabal, Czech writer (d. 1997) * 1914 - Edmund Muskie, American politician (d. 1996) * 1914 - Kenneth Richard Norris, Australian entymologist (d. 2003) *1915 - Jay Livingston, American composer and songwriter (d. 2001) *1919 - Vic Raschi, American baseball player (d. 1988) *1921 - Dirk Bogarde, English actor (d. 1999) * 1921 - Herschel Grynszpan, German political assassin (d. between 1943 and 1945) *1922 - Neville Bonner, Australian politician * 1922 - Felice Chiusano, Italian singer (Quartetto Cetra) * 1922 - Joey Maxim, American boxer (d. 2001) *1924 - Freddie Bartholomew, Irish actor (d. 1992) *1925 - Dorothy DeBorba, American child actress *1926 - Cayetana Fitz-James Stuart *1927 - Marianne Fredriksson, Swedish author (d. 2007) *1928 - Zbigniew Brzezinski, U.S. National Security Advisor * 1928 - Alexander Grothendieck, German mathematician *1929 - Paul England, Australian racing driver *1930 - Robert Ashley, American composer * 1930 - Elizabeth Bainbridge, English opera singer * 1930 - Jerome Isaac Friedman, American physicist, Nobel laureate *1933 - Tete Montoliu, Spanish jazz pianist (d. 1997) * 1933 - Frank Murkowski, American politician *1935 - Michael Parkinson, English broadcaster *1936 - Mario Vargas Llosa, Peruvian author and politician *1940 - Tony Barber, Australian television personality *1941 - Alf Clausen, orchestra conductor (The Simpsons) * 1941 - Jim Turner, American football player *1942 - Daniel Dennett, American philosopher * 1942 - Neil Kinnock, British statesman * 1942 - Mike Newell, English film director * 1942 - Samuel Ramey, American opera singer * 1942 - Conrad Schumann, East German border guard (d. 1998) * 1942 - Jerry Sloan, American basketball player and coach *1943 - Conchata Ferrell, American actress *1944 - Rick Barry, American basketball player * 1944 - Ken Howard, American actor *1945 - Count Björn Hamilton, Swedish politician *1946 - Alejandro Toledo, President of Peru * 1946 - Wubbo Ockels, Dutch physicist and astronaut *1947 - John Landecker, American disk jockey *1948 - Dianne Wiest, American actress *1948 - Gerry House, American radio personality * 1948 - John Evan, British musician (Jethro Tull) * 1948 - Milan Williams, American musician The Commodores (d. 2006) *1951 - Karen Kain, Canadian ballerina * 1951 - Matti Pellonpää, Finnish actor and musician (d. 1995) *1952 - Tony Brise, racing driver (d. 1975) *1953 - Melchior Ndadaye, Burundian politician (d. 1993) *1954 - Morris Mason, American convicted rapist and murderer (d. 1985) *1955 - John Alderdice, Northern Irish politician * 1955 - Reba McEntire, American singer and actress *1956 - April Margera, Bam Margera's mother * 1958 - Elisabeth Andreassen, Scandinavian singer *1959 - Curt Hennig, American professional wrestler (d. 2003) * 1959 - Chris Myers, American sportscaster *1960 - Chris Barrie, British actor * 1960 - José Maria Neves, Cape Verdeian politician *1961 - Byron Scott, American basketball player *1962 - Jure Franko, Slovenian skier *1965 - Steve Bull, English footballer *1968 - Iris Chang, American author (d. 2004) * 1968 - Nasser Hussain, English cricketer * 1968 - Jon Lee, British drummer (d. 2002) * 1968 - Tim Lovejoy, British television presenter *1969 - Brett Ratner, American film director *1969 - Rodney Atkins, American country singer *1970 - Vince Vaughn, American actor * 1970 - Michelle Gildernew, Irish republican politician *1971 - Mr. Cheeks, American rapper *1972 - Nick Frost, English comedian and actor * 1972 - Keith Tkachuk, American ice hockey player *1973 - Eddie Fatu, Samoan professional wrestler * 1973 - Matt Nathanson, American singer-songwriter *1974 - Mark King, English snooker player * 1974 - Scott Mills, British radio disc jockey *1975 - Shanna Moakler, former beauty queen * 1975 - Iván Helguera, Spanish footballer * 1975 - Matt Reis, American soccer goalkeeper * 1975 - Richard Kelly, American film director * 1975 - Derek Hill, American racing driver *1976 - David Keuning, American guitar player (The Killers) *1977 - Devon, American porn actress * 1977 - Erik Rasmussen, American ice hockey player *1979 - Park Chae-rim, South Korean actress *1980 - Stiliani Pilatou, Greek long jumper * 1980 - Luke Walton, American basketball player *1981 - Julia Stiles, American actress * 1981 - Edwar Ramirez, American baseball player *1982 - Sonia Agarwal, Indian actress * 1982 - Mikel Arteta, Spanish footballer *1983 - Ryan Ashington, English footballer *1984 - Christopher Samba, French-born footballer * 1984 - Nikki Sanderson, British actress and model * 1984 - Yordanos Abay, Ethiopian footballer *1986 - J-Kwon, American rapper * 1986 - Barbora Strýcová, Czech tennis player *1988 - Lacey Turner, British soap actress * 1989 - Marek Suchý, Czech footballer *1989 - Lukas Jutkiewicz, English footballer * 1989 - Mira Leung, Canadian figure skater *1991 - Amy Bruckner, American actress * 1991 - Sophie Mullen, English actress Deaths * 193 - Pertinax, Roman Emperor (b. 126) *1072 - Ordulf *1239 - Emperor Go-Toba of Japan (b. 1180) *1285 - Pope Martin IV *1563 - Heinrich Glarean, Swiss music theorist (b. 1488) *1566 - Sigismund von Herberstein, Austrian diplomat and historian (b. 1486) *1677 - Václav Hollar, Czech-born actor (b. 1607) *1687 - Constantijn Huygens, Dutch poet and composer (b. 1596) *1794 - Marquis de Condorcet, French mathematician and philosopher (b. 1743) *1850 - Gerard C. Brandon, American politician (b. 1788) *1866 - Solomon Foot, American politician (b. 1802) *1868 - James Thomas Brudenell, British military leader (b. 1797) *1870 - George Henry Thomas, American general (b. 1816) *1874 - Peter Andreas Hansen, Danish astronomer (b. 1795) *1881 - Modest Mussorgsky, Russian composer (b. 1839) *1910 - David Josiah Brewer, U.S. Supreme Court Justice (b. 1837) * 1910 - Edouard Judas Colonne, French violinist (b. 1838) *1929 - Lomer Gouin, Quebec politician (b. 1861) *1939 - Francis Matthew John Baker, Australian politician (b. 1903) *1941 - Virginia Woolf, English feminist writer (b. 1882) *1942 - Miguel Hernández, Spanish poet, death in prison (b. 1910) *1943 - Sergei Rachmaninoff, Russian composer and pianist (b. 1873) *1944 - Stephen Leacock, Canadian humorist (b. 1869) *1946 - Chick Fullis, baseball player (b. 1904) *1947 - Karol Świerczewski, Polish general (b. 1897) *1949 - Grigoraş Dinicu, Romanian composer and violinist (b. 1889) *1953 - Jim Thorpe, American athlete (b. 1887) *1958 - W.C. Handy, American composer (b. 1873) *1965 - Jack Hoxie, American actor and rodeo performer (b. 1885) * 1965 - Clemence Dane, British novelist and playwright (b. 1888) *1969 - Dwight D. Eisenhower, 34th President of the United States (b. 1890) *1974 - Dorothy Fields, American librettist and lyricist (b. 1905) *1976 - Arthur Crudup, American blues singer and guitarist (b. 1905) * 1976 - Richard Arlen, American actor (b. 1898) *1978 - Dino Ciani, Italian pianist (d. 1941) *1979 - Emmett Kelly, American clown (b. 1898) *1980 - Dick Haymes, Argentine-born singer and actor (b. 1918) *1982 - William Giauque, Canadian chemist, Nobel laureate (b. 1895) *1985 - Marc Chagall, Russian-born painter (b. 1887) *1987 - Maria von Trapp, Austrian-born singer (b. 1905) * 1987 - Patrick Troughton, British actor (b. 1920) *1993 - Scott Cunningham, Occult author (b. 1956) *1995 - Hugh O'Connor, American actor (b. 1962) *1999 - Freaky Tah, American rapper (Lost Boyz) (b. 1971) *2000 - Anthony Powell, British novelist (b. 1905) *2001 - Moe Koffman, Canadian musician (b. 1928) *2004 - Art James, American game show host (b. 1929) * 2004 - Peter Ustinov, British actor (b. 1921) *2005 - Dame Moura Lympany, British pianist (b. 1916) *2006 - Caspar Weinberger, United States Secretary of Defense (b. 1917) * 2006 - Charles Schepens, American ophthalmologist (b. 1912) *2006 - Kevin Pro Hart, Australian artist (b. 1928) Holidays and observances *Slovakia, Czech Republic - Teachers' Day. Liturgical feasts *Saint Castor *Saint Gontram (died 592) *Saint Malchus *Saint Priscus *Saint Sixtus III External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:March